1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera structure, and more particularly to a camera structure having a compact construction.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional camera in accordance with the prior art has to be provided with a battery compartment for receiving a battery therein so as to supply electric power to the flash of the camera, thereby increasing the volume of the camera. In addition, the conventional camera comprises an integrally formed frame, and a film winding spool mounted in the frame. However, the film winding spool is rotatable in the frame so that the incident light easily penetrates into the inside of the camera from the outer cover of the camera through the hollow of the film winding spool, thereby causing a light leak problem so that the film is easily exposed to the incident light.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional camera.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a camera structure comprising:
a front cover;
a rear cover coupled with the front cover;
a film winding spool mounted between the front cover and the rear cover and having a hollow compartment defined therein;
a battery mounted in the hollow compartment of the film winding spool;
an electrode piece secured on a bottom of the front cover and rested on a bottom of the battery; and
a spring secured on a top of the rear cover and rested on a top of the battery;
wherein, the battery is mounted in the hollow compartment of the film winding spool, thereby reducing the volume of the camera structure.
The film winding spool has a top and a bottom each provided with an annular flange protruding outward therefrom. The camera structure further comprises a support frame secured between the front cover and the rear cover and mounted on the film winding spool for securing the film winding spool therein. The support frame has a top and a bottom each defining an annular groove for receiving the annular flange therein, thereby preventing a film of the camera structure from being exposed to the light. The support frame 6 includes a front frame and a rear frame coupled with each other.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a camera structure, wherein the battery is mounted in the hollow compartment of the film winding spool, thereby achieving the effect of reducing the volume of the camera structure.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a camera structure, wherein the annular flanges of the film winding spool can be used to prevent the incident light from entering the support frame, thereby preventing the film of the camera structure from being exposed to the light.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a camera structure, wherein the support frame is designed to have a separate form and includes a front frame and a rear frame detachably coupled with each other.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.